In which Quinn finds her courage
by jt4702
Summary: Quinn devices a way to win Rachel back after messing things up with her.


In which Quinn finds her courage.

The words haunt Quinn, even though they were uttered to her more than two weeks ago now.

"I can't keep doing this Quinn. I can understand not letting the school know that we're a couple, but to not even be able to talk to you as your friend just hurts too much. I can't keep going through the hurt and pain every time you insult me in public in order to maintain your image. I can't take the highs and lows every day because you are ashamed to call me your friend. I wish you the best, but I believe it is for the best if we just part ways. I'll be civil to you in school, and you can freely insult me as you see fit." Rachel says to her in a soft whisper, tears streaming down her face. She then turns around, and leaves Quinn's house.

It happened two weeks ago, and she can't help the feeling of despair. Quinn misses Rachel's voice, her kisses, her soft touches, the feeling of being home each time Rachel had her arms around her, and how whenever she was with Rachel, she felt like she was the centre of the universe. Then she had to go and destroy it all because of her precious image. Once Santana and the other Cheerios started to notice how Quinn wasn't posting those nasty comments on Rachel's My Space page, or goading the boys into throwing slushies at her, or just throwing insults Rachel's way, they started to question the blonde. After a sheer moment of panic, she started to call Rachel those awful names again, and started the overall tormenting of the diva once again, even as she saw the hurt in those soulful brown eyes, and the sheer look of disappointment. Quinn gave in to peer pressure once again, and as usual, she feels disgusted with herself.

Quinn lies on her bed thinking about her life. She thinks about how throughout most of her 16 years of life, she has done nothing more than please her parents, her cheerleader coach, her teachers, her so called friends. She thinks about how everything has a price in her life. How in order to be accepted by her parents and her peers she has to be someone with no morals. She thinks how the diva of her Glee Club is the one who shows her the true meaning of the word friend, and once again, she feels as if someone had ripped her heart out and shredded it to tiny little pieces as she remembers the words Rachel had said to her. The worst thing though is that she has no one but herself and her fear to blame. She thinks about how in the grand scheme of life, high school is nothing but a blurb, and how no matter what she does, she will never be the perfect daughter her parents want her to be. She isn't happy being Head Cheerio. She isn't happy being the president of the Celibacy Club, or being a member of Christ's Crusaders. She will never be happy marrying the perfect Catholic boy and then producing the standard 2.5 kids, like her sister did. So she makes up her mind, and decides to tell her parents and her so called friends to screw themselves if it means that she can be happy again in the arms of the only person in the world that makes her feel like the centre of the universe. She has a plan, and tomorrow she will begin her life as the Quinn Fabray she can be proud of, and the one that she knows God would be proud of because love should know no boundaries.

She spends the rest of the night perfecting her plan, and finally the next day rolls around. After what feels like eons, the last class of the day finally ends, and she all but runs to Glee practice. When she sees Rachel, her breath catches, and her heart skips a beat. She looks radiant even though there is this aura of sadness surrounding her.

Practice goes on without a glitch, and at the end, just before they are dismissed, she decides to take action. After taking a few breaths to compose herself, she walks over to where Rachel is talking to Finn and ignores the odd looks everyone is giving her. Before anyone can say anything, she pushes Finn aside and grabs Rachel's hand in hers.

"Rachel, I know I don't deserve it, but please listen to what I have to say. I'm sorry for everything I have done in the past. I'm sorry it took me so long to come to terms with this. I love you. I won't let my fear come between us again. I love you, and you have me. You are a part of me. Your love has become the essence of my life. Your image will the only goddess I will pray to, and your body will the creed I will invoke. I will make your voice the hymn of my life. You are my reason, my destiny, my beginning and my end. Your skin will become my only prayer, and your eyes will become the only guide I will ever seek. I will shout to the world if I was to lose you again, and I will die with you if you leave. Your touch and the taste of your kisses are branded to my soul. Your body will be my body, and I will suffer each and every hurt for you, and I will never swear in vain if I scream to the universe that I love you." Quinn says in one breath.

Rachel just stares at her, a huge smile gracing her face, unsure if she's dreaming. She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times, but nothing comes out. Slowly, Quinn bridges the distance between them, and captures Rachel's lips in a soul searing, heart melting kiss. Everyone is staring, but both girls are oblivious to it all. They only focus on each other. The feel of the other's arms, the feel of the other's lips, and finally, the feel like the weight of the world has been lifted of their shoulders. The need for air finally makes them break their kiss, and Rachel finally manages to regain the use of speech.

"Thank you. I love you… I…" Rachel again finds herself interrupted by Quinn's lips on her. It's liberating to be able to do this in the open. They pull apart at the sound of a collective of throats clearing. Their hands still clasped together.

"I don't care what you say, or do. I am happy with Rachel, and before you think about doing anything to me, just remember that without me, the Cheerios are nothing. My personal life stays out of the squad, and you will not treat me or Rachel with disrespect. Outside of the Cheerios, you can ignore me, but while we are performing, you will treat me as your captain. Is that understood?" Quinn tells Santana and Brittany.

Both Cheerios just nod their heads, still trying to come to terms with what they have seen. Finn all of a sudden yells 'Mailman' and rushes out of the practice room, while the others just continue to stare with their mouths hanging open. Before anyone can recover though, Quinn just tugs Rachel's hand and they both walk out, happier than they have ever been. No matter what the fall out, they have each other, and that is enough for now.


End file.
